Syd Goes FBEye Style
by Providencelover
Summary: When a medical conference comes to town Sydney Frank leads her friend Sue Thomas and her FBI team to the most exciting case yet. This is not your normal Providence fan fiction. There's a little twist to it. I'm afraid this is going to be my last Prov fan


Syd Goes FB.Eye Style   
  
Summery: When a medical conference comes to town Sydney Frank leads her friend Sue Thomas and her FBI team to the most exciting case yet.   
  
A/N: I am adding the characters from Providence and ER into this story. In my story Syd is married to Owen and has been Deaf for four years. Kerry Weaver is married to John Carter and Mark Green DID NOT DIE!! I do not own Providence, Sue Thomas or ER. This is not your normal Providence fan fiction. This is Providence FBI style. Oh and no FB.Eye is not spelled wrong. Its from the show Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye whhich comes on on Sundays at 9PM/8PM c. If things are wrong I'm sorry. I don't think a clinic for the Deaf and Hard Of Hearing really exist but it does in my story. Have fun reading!  
  
Sydney Frank put the last of her clothes into the trunk of her car and turned to her father, Jim Hansen.   
  
"Drive safe," Jim told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek. "Owen has the apartment ready right?"  
  
Syd nodded. "Yes, Dad."   
  
"I don't understand why you agreed to drive," Joanie told her sister. "It would have been so much easier to fly."   
  
"Someone needs to take a car and besides I want to see how Gracie will do in the car."  
  
Gracie was Syd's newly trained hearing dog and Syd was due to pick her up any minute. Syd had gone Deaf four years ago from an unknown cause. Being a doctor herself Syd knew the possibilities of finding the cause of her hearing loss her slim to none. She'd quit the ER and had re-opened St. Claires family clinic that had burned four years before. Her husband, Owen Frank had been offered a job in Washington three months before and had found them a great apartment. Syd had had to stay behind to find a replacement for the clinic and to get things in order. The time apart from her husband had been very difficult on Syd. She would have never made it through if it hadn't of been for her new best friend Sue Thomas. Like Syd Sue was Deaf but Sue had gone Deaf at eighteen months and was an amazing lip reader. She worked for the FBI and could read what someone was saying from fifty feet away. Syd thought she was amazing and couldn't wait to get to Washington to meet the rest of Sue's friends in the FBI.   
  
"Call when you get there," Jim said giving Syd a hug. "And be careful."  
  
"I will," Syd signed. As soon as Syd had gone Deaf she'd started learning sign language and was still learning after four years.   
  
"Bye sis," Joanie said.   
  
"Bye Aunt Syd," seven-year-old Hannah told her aunt. Hannah had been four when Syd had lost her hearing and had picked up sign language faster than any of the other family members.   
  
Syd bent down to her niece. "Bye sweetie. You behave for Mommy, OK?"  
  
"OK," Hannah signed and giggled.   
  
Syd gave her niece a hug and went to the car. She waved one last time and got into the car, driving away.   
  
"She'll be fine, Dad," Joanie reassured her father.   
  
Jim sighed. "I hope so."   
  
At the training center:   
  
"Is Gracie ready?" Syd asked the lady at the desk.   
  
The lady smiled. "Yes, Dr. Frank. She passed with flying colors."  
  
Syd smiled. "Good."   
  
The lady picked up the phone and pressed a button. Syd watched the lady's lips trying to read what she was saying.   
  
"Bring Gracie in," the lady said into the phone and hung up.   
  
Then a door opened and Gracie came out, jumping on Syd. Syd jumped back.   
  
"Good to see you too girl," she said. "How is she in the car? We have a long drive ahead of us."  
  
"The dogs have been taught not to alert to anything in the car. If you have to put on your breaks the last thing you need a sixty pound golden retriever on your lap. Don't honk your horn and don't drive in traffic." The lady handed Syd the orange vest and leash. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Syd said and walked out of the building with her newest friend. She put Gracie in the front passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. "Well Gracie we're off to Washington."   
  
Several Hours later:   
  
"Wow Gracie look," Syd said, smiling. The capital was straight ahead. "Makes you want to get up and start singing the national anthem." Then Syd felt a jolt. "Oh, no something doesn't feel right. Hopefully Charlie's in the shop." Charlie was a mechanic, and one of Sue's friends. Sue had introduced him to Syd a few months ago when she'd visited Owen. Syd pulled into the shop and got out. She saw Charlie in the back. "Charlie."   
  
Charlie turned around, smiling when he saw who it was. "Well if it isn't my favorite doctor of all time. You finally made it. Sue and Owen were getting worried."  
  
"I'm here," Syd said. She gestured toward the car. "But my car kind of stalled on me."  
  
"Same thing happened to Sue when she first got here," Charlie said. He noticed Gracie. "So, you got Levi a playmate." Levi was Sue's hearing dog and Syd had fallen in love with him the first time she'd seen him. Sue was the one who had convinced her to get a dog of her own.   
  
"Yes," Syd answered. "So, can you fix my car?"   
  
"Tell you what why don't you have Owen come and pick you up and I'll take a look at your car," Charlie said. He smiled. "Its good to finally have you in the neighborhood. I think Owen was starting to get lonely."  
  
"I was too but I needed to settle some things before I left Providence," Syd explained.   
  
"Are you still thinking of starting the clinic?" Charlie asked. "You know for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing?"  
  
"Yes." Syd had gotten the idea to start a clinic for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing when a busload of students from the Deaf School in Providence had come into the ER right after she'd lost her hearing. She had been the only doctor there who knew sign and had ended up with twenty patients alone. Then Sue suggested she open up a clinic for the Deaf and Hard Of Hearing and Syd had loved the idea. Now it was just a matter of getting it started. "I'll call Owen." Syd pulled out her special cell phone that allowed her to read what the caller on the other end was saying. She dialed Owen's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. Finally he did. "Owen its Syd."  
  
"Hey!" Owen said. "Where are you?"  
  
"At Charlie's shop my car broke down," Syd replied after reading Owen's message. "Can you come get me?"   
  
"Sure I'll be there soon," Owen said. "Sue has already called here three times wanting to know if you'd arrived yet."  
  
Syd checked her watch. It was almost eight o'clock at night.   
  
"I'll call her when I get to our new place," Syd said. She smiled. "I can't wait. I hope you've cleaned up since I last saw it."   
  
"Its spick and span," was Owen's reply. Syd laughed as she read what was on the screen. "I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"Okay," Syd replied and hung up. She looked over at Charlie who was already under the hood of her car. "How does it look?"   
  
"You need an oil change and probably a new battery," Charlie said looking at her.   
  
"That doesn't sound good," Syd said wrinkling her nose.   
  
"I'll have your car by tomorrow," Charlie promised. "Now I think a certain someone has been dying to see you. Her name starts with an S."  
  
"Owen told me Sue called him at work three times today," Syd said with a laugh. It had been forever since she'd seen her friend Sue Thomas and she couldn't wait to meet the rest of Sue's friends at the FBI.   
  
Ten minutes later Owen pulled outside the garage and got out. He saw Syd sitting in a chair, her new hearing dog at her feet.   
  
"Hi, Charlie," Owen said.   
  
"Hi. There's your lovely wife," Charlie said pointing.   
  
Owen went over to Syd and touched her on the shoulder. Syd jumped and broke into a big smile.   
  
"I missed you," she said standing up. She hugged him for a long time. "It seems like a year."  
  
"I know," Owen said. He kissed her. "I'm here to take you home. And I have a surprise waiting for you at home."  
  
"What is it?" Syd asked. Owen turned away from her but she could still see his lips moving. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Turn around please I can't see what you're saying."  
  
"Sorry," Owen signed. He sighed. "You'd think I'd know not to turn away after a year and a half of being married."  
  
"Its Ok," Syd replied. She headed for the car. "Come on partner I'm ready to go home."   
  
At Owen and Syd's apartment Sue Thomas paced back and fourth across the carpet waiting for Syd to arrive, her friend Lucy Dotson sat on the couch watching her.   
  
"Sue you're making me dizzy," Lucy said turning Sue toward her so Sue could read her lips. "She'll be here."  
  
"I know," Sue sighed. She wrinkled her brow. "I'm acting like a child at Christmas aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Lucy replied.   
  
Sue let out a huge sigh. Then Levi jumped on her and Sue turned around. The door opened and Syd stepped into the apartment. "You made it," Sue signed, going over to her friend.   
  
"Yes," Syd answered. She gave Sue a hug. The two started talking in ASL (American Sign Language). "I brought a playmate for Levi."  
  
Gracie barked.   
  
"How was she in the car?" Sue asked bending down to pet Gracie. She looked back up at Syd.   
  
"Great!" Syd signed. It felt so good to be signing, the pressure was finally taken away, and she didn't have to struggle to know what was being said. "I was actually driving on the speed limit and didn't get chased by the cops for two miles." Sue had told Syd how the cops had stopped her when she'd been driving because she'd been going to fast.   
  
"Shut up," Sue said. She laughed. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Syd answered.   
  
"You and Owen are mine and Lucy's new neighbors," Sue said. She waited for Syd's reaction.   
  
"I figured that," Syd said. "I remembered you said you lived in one of these buildings but I couldn't remember which one."   
  
"Welcome Syd," Lucy said coming over to Sue and Syd. She gave Syd a hug. "I can see Owen's happy you're finally here."  
  
"He is and so am I. I'm ready to start a new life," Syd told her friends. She looked down at Gracie who was playing with Levi. "I think those two are going to get along great."  
  
"Syd how about you and Owen come over to our place for dinner," Lucy suggested. She looked at Sue. "But I'm doing the cooking."  
  
Sue nudged Lucy in the ribs. "My cooking's not that bad. I make good meatloaf."  
  
"Yeah, according to Charlie," Lucy said and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ignore her," Sue signed to Syd who laughed.   
  
Then Owen tapped Syd. "I'll put your stuff in our room."  
  
"Thanks honey," Syd signed. She sighed. "It feels so good to be able to sign and not have to struggle to read lips."  
  
"And when you open your new clinic you'll be able to sign at work too," Sue signed. "Its amazing how fast you caught on after only four years."  
  
Syd nodded. "I know," she signed back.   
  
"Uh guys can we speak English please," Lucy said.   
  
"Sorry Luc," Sue apologized.   
  
  
  
The next morning Syd was asleep when she felt Gracie jump on top of her.   
  
"Ok I'm up," she said with a sigh. "You need work on that."  
  
Gracie barked.   
  
Syd looked beside her and realized Owen wasn't there. She got out of bed, showered, dressed and went into the kitchen. A note was lying on the bar. She picked it up and read it.   
  
Syd,   
  
I had to leave for work early. I made sure Gracie got you up on time. Have a great day and I'll call you on your cell phone at lunch. Don't let Sue get you into anything dangerous.   
  
Love,   
  
Owen   
  
Syd sighed and put down the note. She went over to the fridge and looked inside. "Well Gracie there's not a lot of things here for us to eat."  
  
Gracie whined.   
  
Syd turned around. "Oh don't look at me like that, it's not my fault." She sighed. "Guess we'll have to get a donut or something."   
  
Gracie barked in agreement.   
  
Syd grabbed her purse and Gracie's vest and leash. She put them on Gracie then walked out the door with her. The sun was shining brightly and people were already out and about, getting coffee or going to work. Syd sighed. "Well Gracie welcome to our new life."   
  
In a nearby hotel Kerry Weaver and her husband John Carter were getting ready to head to breakfast. They'd flown in from Chicago the night before to attend the upcoming medical conference that would start the next day. They'd agreed to fly in a day early so they would have some time to see the sights. Their friends Mark and Elizabeth Green had flown with them and were staying in the room next door.   
  
"I can't believe we're finally here," Kerry said. She sighed. "I've always loved Washington."   
  
"Me too," John replied. Both Kerry and John were ER docs at County General in Chicago. Kerry had recently been assigned to Chief Of Staff and Carter rarely saw her at work anymore. "I can finally spend some much needed time with you."  
  
Kerry sighed. "I know John, things have been crazy lately and I'm sorry." Kerry looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Syd will be here this year."  
  
"I doubt it. We haven't seen or heard from Syd in nearly four years," John told his wife.   
  
"I tried calling her once on her cell phone, it said it was out of service," Kerry said. She sighed. "Some friends we are huh?"  
  
"Syd knows what its like to get busy Kerry she understands," Carter said. He took his wife's hand. "Come on let's go get some breakfast."   
  
Syd was walking along the sidewalk enjoying the beautiful day before she had to meet the landlord of the space she was planning on renting to start the new clinic. She'd gotten breakfast at a little donut shop and now was walking around Washington. Suddenly she saw a sign that said Medical Conference in big black letters. Syd looked up and realized she was at the Civic Center.   
  
"Hmm I wonder what this is about," Syd asked looking down at Gracie. "I haven't been to one of those in forever." Syd crept closer. Suddenly Gracie tapped her. She turned around. Behind her stood a tall dark headed man with a very big grin on his face. "Oh sorry were you saying something to me?" Syd asked the man.   
  
"I was just wondering if you were attending the conference," the man said. "Nice dog."  
  
"Thanks," Syd said. "Gracie's my hearing-ear dog kind of like a seeing-eye dog except for Deaf people."   
  
"That's interesting," the man said. He held out his hand. "I'm Ellis West."  
  
"Dr. Frank," Syd replied, smiling. She'd heard that name Ellis West before but couldn't quite remember where.   
  
"So are you coming to the conference?" Ellis asked.   
  
"No. Its always too difficult for me to get an interpreter and reading lips at one of those things is out of the question." Syd shrugged.   
  
"Well I happen to be the main speaker of this conference and I can get you an interpreter. I have to be honest I've never met a doctor who was Deaf."  
  
Syd shrugged not sure what to say. "Thanks anyway but I've got a meeting. Maybe I'll see you around. Come on Gracie," Syd said and walked away. "I've seen that guy somewhere before," she muttered to herself. She checked her watch. It was now ten in the morning. She didn't have to meet with the land lord until noon that gave her two hours to visit with Sue at the FBI.   
  
After eating breakfast Kerry, Elizabeth made their way to the Civic Center where the conference was being held.   
  
"I hate lines," John muttered. He scanned the room for familiar faces. "Well, look who decided to show up."  
  
Kerry looked to where John was pointing. "Oh no what's he doing here. I thought Ellis West wasn't allowed to practice medicine anymore." A few years back Ellis had tried to take over County General and when Kerry had found out what he was trying to do she'd dumped him like yesterdays trash. "I despise that man," Kerry muttered under her breath.   
  
"Kerry what a pleasant surprise," Ellis said coming up to them. "I hope you enjoy the conference."  
  
"Hello Ellis," Kerry practically whispered.   
  
"I'll get you a good seat in the front." Ellis flashed his famous smile.   
  
"You're speaking?" Kerry asked in disbelief.   
  
"Why yes. I'm looking forward to it actually," Ellis said. "Well I must go prepare. Enjoy. Oh and if you see a lady with a dog come in please let me know."  
  
"What?" Kerry asked, confused.   
  
"I met the most interesting person today. A Dr. Frank. She's new in town and she's completely Deaf. She reads lips."  
  
"Hmm," John said looking thoughtful. "We'll keep an eye out."   
  
"I'd really appreciate that," Ellis said and walked away leaving a very confused Kerry standing behind him.   
  
At the FBI building Syd got an ID for herself allowing her to go visit Sue and made her way to the elevators.   
  
"Cool dog," someone said.   
  
Syd looked up. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Cool dog," the person repeated.   
  
"Oh, thanks," Syd replied with a smile.   
  
"What floor?" the person asked.   
  
"Four," Syd answered. She held onto the wall as she felt the elevator go up.   
  
"So what does your dog do?"  
  
"She's a hearing dog. You know kind of like seeing eye dogs for blind people except she's my ears," Syd explained. "I'm Deaf."   
  
"So does she tell you when the phone is ringing and stuff like that?" the person asked.   
  
Syd nodded. "Yes. Oh this is me." Syd waved to the person and got off the elevator. She walked down the hall to what Sue referred to as the bullpen and went inside. Sue and her friends looked like they were in a very deep conversation.   
  
"So he's been trying to take over hospitals in Chicago and Seattle?" Sue asked her training agent and good friend Jack Hudson.   
  
"Yes," Jack said. "Oh, Syd come on in." Sue had introduced Syd to Jack the last time she'd been to Washington but Syd hadn't met anyone else.   
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt," Syd apologized.   
  
"No problem," Sue signed. "We were just gong over a case."  
  
"I saw you say the word hospital," Syd told Jack.   
  
"Yeah. We can't give out any specifics because you're not the FBI but basically we have this guy whose trying to take over hospitals around the country. So far he's hit Chicago and Seattle."  
  
Syd saw a picture of a man on a large screen and gasped. "I know him. His name is Ellis West. I saw him this morning at the Civic Center where they are having all those medical conferences. He's the big boss and is running the whole show."  
  
"You actually talked to him?" Jack asked firmly.   
  
Syd nodded. "He tried to take over a hospital my friend works at a few years ago."   
  
"Syd I think you've just led us to something. Would you mind being our first informant?" Jack asked.   
  
Syd looked at him, confused. "Your what?"  
  
"You'd be a person that would get info and we'd question you. You've already given us major evidence."  
  
Syd shrugged. "I guess."   
  
"Jack no," Sue piped up. "She just moved here. I don't think she wants to be part of an FBI investigation at the moment."  
  
"No, I want to," Syd urged. She looked down at Gracie. "Don't we Gracie."   
  
Gracie barked.   
  
"See Gracie agrees with me." Syd shrugged.   
  
"OK great," Jack said. "Do you know when the conferences start?"  
  
Syd checked her watch. "In an hour."   
  
"That doesn't give us much time to set up security," Tara said.   
  
"I think before Syd jumps full force into this she'd like to meet the rest of the crew," Lucy said. She came over to Syd. "That's Tara, Bobby, Jack, you already know Sue, Myles and D," Lucy said pointing to each in turn.   
  
"So you read lips too?" Myles asked.   
  
Syd nodded. "Yes. But I'm not as good as Sue."   
  
Myles looked at Jack. "I won't be babysitting."   
  
"Don't start Myles," Jack snapped.   
  
"What's going on?" Syd signed to Sue.   
  
"Don't worry about it its nothing," Sue signed. She shook her head. "Explain later," she signed.   
  
"Now Syd do you think you would be willing to be kind of like undercover?" Jack asked. "All you would have to do is attend the conference and where a wire. We would be able to monitor everything you do and say as well as others around you."  
  
Syd nodded. "I could do that."   
  
"Great! We'll have you go to the conference tomorrow," Jack said. He turned to Sue. "Sue, try to explain what will be happening."  
  
"I will," Sue answered. "I'll tell her tonight."   
  
Syd could feel excitement bubbling up inside her. She'd never been part of a major investigation before, in fact, she'd never been part of any investigation before and she knew it was going to be big.   
  
That night at dinner Sue explained to Syd what would be happening during the investigation.   
  
"Will it be dangerous?" Owen asked Sue.   
  
Sue shook her head. "Not this time but we do have cases where there is danger involved. Don't worry, the dangerous stuff is left up to Jack."   
  
"So what exactly will I be doing?" Syd asked her friend. The two weren't using ASL so Owen and Lucy could be apart of the conversation.   
  
"You'll go into the conference and you'll be wearing a wire. As Jack explained earlier we'll be able to detect what you say and do. We'll be outside monitoring what's going on and I will be attempting to read what you're saying." Sue shrugged. "Sometimes its not easy."   
  
Syd looked down at Gracie. "What do you think girl? Ready to do some investigating?"  
  
Gracie barked.   
  
The next morning Syd went to the Civic Center where the conference was going to be held and found Jack (who was going undercover with her) waiting for her in the lobby.   
  
"So, who are you posing as?" Syd asked walking up to him.   
  
"Well since you are a real doctor I guess I'll have to pose as your husband," Jack replied and flashed his famous grin. He saw the look of disproval on Syd's face. "Don't worry I talked to Owen last night and he's totally cool with it. He told me to tell you to make sure you catch this guy."  
  
"I intend to," Syd said, a look of disgust on her face. "I had no idea who he was when I saw him yesterday. He said he'd get me an interpreter."  
  
"Well if he doesn't then I'll do it. Sue's taught me enough sign over the past few months," Jack said as they walked toward the register table.   
  
"I'm Dr. Sydney Frank."  
  
Syd waited for the person to respond. The lady at the table kept looking down and Syd couldn't read her lips.   
  
"Excuse me miss didn't you hear me?" the lady barked.   
  
Syd shook her head. "No, I didn't. I'm Deaf. I read lips." She turned to Jack and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, sorry," the lady said. She handed Syd a slip of paper. "You're in the room on the right."  
  
"Thanks," Syd said and walked toward the room.   
  
"I'm with her," Jack told the lady. The lady nodded.   
  
"Sign in here," she said and went back to her work.   
  
Jack quickly signed in as Mr. Frank and ran to catch up with Syd. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ready?" he mouthed.   
  
Syd nodded. "Let's do this."   
  
Outside in the security van Sue watched as Syd and Jack took their seat in one of the conference rooms.   
  
"I can't see what anyone is saying there's too many lips," Sue complained.   
  
"Just hold on," Tara said. She checked her watch. "The conference is starting in twenty minutes."  
  
Sue kept looking at the camera. "I see Ellis he's at the front." Sue pointed to the man in the dark suit standing in the front of the room. "Is he saying anything? I can't read his lips?"  
  
"Not yet," Tara said. "We've got an ear peace on Jack so I'll tell him to turn the camera so we can see Ellis. "Jack can you get any closer Sue's having difficulty here."  
  
"I'm trying," came Jack's reply.   
  
"He says he's trying," Tara told Sue.   
  
Finally the crowd started to disperse and the only person left on camera was Ellis.   
  
"He says welcome," Sue translated. "I'm glad you all could be here...something....something proud." Sue wrinkled her brow. "Its dark can you slow it down a bit? Go in tighter."  
  
Tara zoomed in on Ellis's face.   
  
"He says he's proud to be the speaker for this year's conference and that he will be covering a lot of topics." Sue looked at Tara. "I hope Syd is getting this, she's still learning how to lip read."   
  
"Jack's there," Tara reassured Sue.   
  
Back inside Syd tried desperately to keep up with what Ellis was saying. The lights were dim and she was having a hard time keeping up.   
  
"Sue is so much better at this than I am," Syd whispered to Jack.   
  
"Just do your best," Jack replied.   
  
Syd sighed. She hoped she would be able to perform the task without any major problems; she didn't want to let the team down. After about an hour the first coffee break was in session. Syd headed for the ladies room leaving Gracie outside with Jack. She walked in and found a woman with short blonde hair at the counter.   
  
"You're the doctor with the dog," the lady said turning around.   
  
Syd nodded, trying to act casual. "Yes. She's my hearing dog, her name's Gracie."   
  
"Do you sign? Sorry I've never met anyone with a disability before, well except for my boss who uses a crutch," the lady said. "I'm Susan Lewis."  
  
"Sydney Frank," Syd said shaking hands with Susan.   
  
"Are you enjoying the conference so far?" Susan asked.   
  
Syd shrugged. "What I've gotten I have. Ellis is very hard to follow. His lips move a little fast," Syd said with a laugh.   
  
"I bet its hard," Susan said. She checked her watch. "Well I'd better go get back to my seat. Nice meeting you."  
  
"You too," Syd said. She watched as Susan disappeared through the door. Syd quickly freshened up and returned to the hall. Suddenly she spotted Ellis talking to another guy. Syd hid behind a plant trying to see what they were saying.   
  
"I told you the deal is set. I've got a plane ticket to Mexico already to go," Ellis said.   
  
Syd gasped.   
  
"Just don't screw this up West," the other guy said. Then he left and went back into the conference room.   
  
Syd waited until Ellis wasn't in sight then got out from behind the plant. She saw Jack by the coffee machine and ran to him. "Jack."  
  
Gracie came over to Syd.   
  
Jack turned around. "Oh there you are. By the way Myles said he loved the look of the girls bathroom." He saw the look on Syd's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just saw a conversation I think you need to hear," Syd told him. "Between Ellis and some guy I've never seen before."   
  
"Syd said she got something," Sue said as she read what was being said on the screen. She turned to Tara. "Tell Jack to tell Syd to say what Ellis said."  
  
"Sure," Tara said. She talked into the mouthpiece. "Jack what did Ellis say?"   
  
"He said the deal was set," Jack repeated. Silence. "And the other guy said I've got a plane ticket to Mexico all ready to go."   
  
"Good job Syd," Sue muttered to herself.   
  
"Thanks," Tara replied. She relayed the message to Sue.   
  
Sue's eyes widened. "Looks like we've got him right where we want him.   
  
"Let's get back to Sue and the others," Jack said. He looked at Syd with a stern expression on his face. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"  
  
"My lip reading skills may not be as good as Sue's but I know what I saw," Syd snapped. She turned to leave but then Jack seized her arm.   
  
"Remember you can't say a word to anyone," Jack hissed.   
  
"I know," Syd snapped back and walked out of the hotel.   
  
Back in the security van Sue read what Jack was saying.   
  
"Jack's getting frustrated," Sue said. "He never tells anyone to keep quiet about a case unless he's frustrated."   
  
Then the door opened and Jack and Syd stepped into the trailer.   
  
"Did you get anything else?" Sue asked Syd.   
  
Syd shook her head. "No, too many people." She looked at Sue and signed, "Talk later?"  
  
Sue nodded.   
  
Later: Sue's apartment:   
  
"Did Jack say something to you?" Sue asked. Lucy, she and Syd were having girls' night, watching a movie and eating snacks. Owen had to work late so Sue had invited Syd over for dinner and a movie.   
  
"No," Syd replied. "Just that I shouldn't talk to anyone about it. He didn't have to tell me that I know what to do."   
  
"He's just frustrated. We've been working on this case a while and I guess he's ready to get Ellis West and get this case over with. There's something you have to know about Jack once he says something its over."  
  
Syd nodded. "Thanks for the tip."  
  
"You're welcome," Sue signed. She smiled. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if you hadn't of said something."  
  
"I'm glad I could help." Syd smiled. "I wasn't going to go to that conference anyway not until you talked me into doing the undercover work."  
  
"And it paid off. We've got Ellis right where we want him," Sue said. She sighed. "Ok enough business talk."   
  
"I agree," Lucy said. The girls broke out into fits of laughter.   
  
Suddenly Levi jumped on Sue making her spill her bowl of pepcorn.   
  
"Levi!" Sue explained. "What's wrong boy?"  
  
Levi ran to the phone put his paws on the table.   
  
"Oh phone call good boy Levi," Sue said and went to the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"Sue its Jack," Jack said. "We've got a search warmest for Ellis's hotel room."  
  
"How did you swing that?" Sue asked after reading the message. "  
  
"I showed Syd's transcript from earlier to Garrnett and he said we've got enough evidence to search Ellis's hotel room. Come to the Bullpen and I'll let you ride with me to the hotel."  
  
"Ok see you in a few," Sue said and hung up. Sue walked back into the living room. "That was Jack he's got a search warnett for Ellis's hotel room."  
  
"Wow," Syd said.   
  
"We need to get to the Bullpen," Sue said. "Syd we may need you."  
  
"Wow this case is getting more interesting by the moment," Syd said. She put on Gracie's leash and grabbed her purse.   
  
"Syd since you're not FBI you can't go on the search but you can wait in the lobby and watch for anything suspicious," Sue explained as they headed out the door.   
  
"I'd be happy to," Syd signed and smiled.   
  
When Sue and Syd reached the bullpen they found Jack, Bobby and Tara waiting for them.   
  
"Let's go," Jack, said when he saw them. "I've got a search warrant and I'm not afraid to use it."   
  
They went out into the parking garage.   
  
"Tara we'll meet you there," Jack said and got into the car.   
  
Syd got into the backseat with Gracie and Levi sitting on either side of her and Sue got in front with Jack.   
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Sue asked Jack.   
  
"Papers, documents, anything you can find that will link Ellis to the hospital," Jack replied as he drove down the road.   
  
At the hotel Kerry, Susan and John sat in the little café enjoying donuts and coffee, discussing the conference.   
  
"Oh my gosh I am so tired," Susan was saying. Susan had flown in that morning and hadn't really had time to see the sights.   
  
"I know the feeling," Kerry said with a laugh. She let out a sigh. "I just can't believe Ellis West of all people was speaking at the conference."  
  
"Isn't taking over government funded places illegal?" Susan asked.   
  
"Yes. I'm surprised he hasn't be caught," Kerry said, a look of disgust on her face. Then she saw a vary familiar face come into the café, a face she hadn't seen in four years. "I don't believe it."  
  
"What?" Susan asked. She turned around. "Hey that's the lady from the conference."  
  
"What?" Kerry asked.   
  
"Nothing," Susan said. She didn't want to embarrass herself by thinking of the wrong person.   
  
Kerry watched Syd sit down at a table, a dog by her feet. A lady with blonde hair sat across from her and it looked as though they were signing to each other.   
  
"Hey isn't that Syd?" Carter asked.   
  
Kerry nodded. "I didn't know she knew sign and why is that dog sitting at her feet."   
  
Looks like we've got company," Kerry muttered as she watched Ellis walk into the café with some guy in black business suits. Ellis and his "friends" sat down at a table.   
  
  
  
Over at another table Sue watched Ellis and his group of friends talking.   
  
"Can you read what they're saying?" Syd asked Sue.   
  
"Something about the deal is set, Lincoln Memorial is in my hands now."   
  
"So Ellis isn't working alone," Syd reasoned. She looked thoughtful. "Maybe those guys he's with are his bosses."  
  
"You got that right," Jack said appearing beside the table. He held up a stack of papers. "These are all the hospitals he has so far and he isn't doing it alone. Come on, this isn't the time to discuss this. Let's head back to the office."   
  
Sue and Syd followed Jack out of the café and joined Bobby and Tara in the hallway.   
  
"What did you find out?" Sue asked.   
  
"Oh lots of stuff," Bobby said, grinning evilly. He held up a tape. "This is from the security camera in Ellis's room. Let's see if he says anything important. Sue I'm going to need help with lip reading."  
  
"Hey!" Syd said, pretending to be hurt.   
  
"Sorry Sheila," Bobby apologized. "You can help too."  
  
Syd looked at him a satisfied look on her face. "Thank you," she said and headed for the door.   
  
The next morning: Bullpen:   
  
The team was sitting in the office discussing what they'd found and were viewing the tape. The tape was showing Ellis's bedroom and he was talking on the phone.   
  
"Can you slow it down Tara?" Sue asked. "Go in tighter."  
  
Tara zoomed in tighter and slowed it down.   
  
"He says I have the papers.... meet you in lobby," Sue translated. She looked at the screen. "He's got his back turned I can't see his lips."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jack said, placing a gentle hand on Sue's shoulder.   
  
Sue sighed. Sometimes she got so frustrated when she wasn't able to use her skills to the fullest.   
  
"Ok guys that's it," Jack said. He walked over to Sue's desk and bent down to her level. "Hey, are you OK?"  
  
Sue nodded. She sighed. "Yeah, its just sometimes I get so frustrated."  
  
"I know," Jack said. He placed a hand on top of hers. "Just hang in there."  
  
"Thank you for making me smile," Sue signed.   
  
Jack looked at her, confused. "Huh?"  
  
"I said thank you for making me smile," Sue repeated. She reached for the phone. "I'm going to call Syd and see if we can get anymore undercover work out of her."   
  
Syd's apartment:   
  
Syd was reading on the couch when Gracie jumped on her and then ran to the phone.   
  
"Good girl," Syd praised. She went over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Syd its Sue," came Sue's message.   
  
Syd read the message. A small smile played at her lips. "Do you need me for something else? What did you find out?"   
  
"We need you to do a little more undercover work but you can't go in alone. Since Ellis already knows you he'll suspect something," Sue said. "So Jack is going to go with you. You guys will be in the café we were in the other day and Jack will have a camera. Ellis has a meeting scheduled for six o'clock tonight."  
  
"How do you know?" Syd asked after reading Sue's message.   
  
"From the security tape," Sue answered. "Meet us in the bullpen."   
  
"Okay, see you in ten," Syd said and hung up. She turned to Gracie who was sitting patiently at her feet. "Well girl time for more investigative work."   
  
Gracie barked.   
  
Syd grabbed Gracie's leash. "I figured you'd agree."   
  
FBI building:   
  
Kerry, John, Susan, Elizabeth and Mark walked into the FBI building. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. They were going to get a tour of the building.   
  
"Wow this is awesome," Susan said.   
  
"We're just in the lobby," John commended.   
  
"I've never been inside an FBI headquarters before," Susan said. She was acting like a two year old on Christmas.   
  
Kerry rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."   
  
Suddenly Kerry saw Syd come through the doors. "Syd!"  
  
Syd didn't hear her.   
  
"Syd!" Kerry repeated again, a little louder.   
  
No answer.   
  
Kerry watched as Syd walked toward the elevators with her dog. Something wasn't right. Something big was going on and Kerry wasn't going to rest until she found out what.   
  
At the elevators Gracie tapped Syd, looking at her.   
  
"Don't look at me like that," Syd scolded.   
  
Gracie kept nudging her.   
  
"What do you want? We have to go see Sue," Syd said as she pressed the "up" button on the elevator.   
  
Gracie looked toward the lobby and Syd turned around. She spotted Kerry, John, Susan and Elizabeth all waiting in line for a tour.   
  
"I didn't know they'd be here," Syd told Gracie. She bent down to her. "I haven't exactly told them the major changes in my life. If you could talk I'd give you ten boxes of doggie treats to do this for me."  
  
Gracie whimpered.   
  
"Yeah, thanks girl," Syd said rubbing Gracie's forehead. She looked back at Kerry. She was talking to John. Syd crept closer trying to see what they were saying.   
  
"Ellis wanted me to join him for dinner tonight," Kerry said. "I told him no."  
  
Syd gasped.  
  
"He said he had something to discuss with me. He said he wanted to apologize."   
  
"Are you going to go?" John asked.   
  
"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Kerry said. "I'm meeting him at seven o'clock at the hotel."   
  
Syd gasped. She looked at Gracie. "I think we're onto something girl, come on let's go tell Sue and the others."   
  
"Your friend Kerry Weaver knows Ellis West?" Sue asked Syd a few minutes later.   
  
Syd nodded. "Yes. She actually "dated" him a few years back and then dumped him as soon as she found out what he was really after. She's meeting him tonight at seven at the hotel."  
  
"Do you think you can get her to where a wire?" Jack asked.   
  
"I haven't seen her in four years. I just happened to see her in the lobby. She doesn't know I'm Deaf. I'm not ready to tell her yet."  
  
"Ok I think we have a plan on how to catch this guy," Jack said. He turned to Sue and Syd. "Sue I want you to go in with Bobby. Since Ellis has seen me and Syd together at the conference he'll suspect something. Syd, when I give you the signal I want you to approach Ellis and tell him how great the conference was. Then I will come behind him and...."  
  
"And tell him you're the FBI and that you know what's going on," Syd finished for him. She pointed to Sue. "I've been hanging around her to long."  
  
Sue threw a pen at Syd. "Stop it."  
  
Syd giggled.   
  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Myles asked sarcastically.   
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that," Sue stated.   
  
"Me either can you repeat that?" Syd chimed in. She looked at Sue and signed, "We're good."  
  
  
  
Hotel: Six o'clock:   
  
Sue sat facing the table that Ellis and his gang were sitting at. She could only read the lips of Ellis and one of the guys sitting beside him.   
  
"Ellis says "The deal is set...um...I didn't get that last word," Sue translated to Bobby.   
  
"Take your time," Bobby whispered. He slid the camera toward the table trying to keep it invisible.   
  
A few minutes later the meeting was over. Sue went out to the security van and went inside. Bobby was still in the café with the camera.   
  
"I saw everything," Syd said. She checked her watch. "Now we just have to wait for Kerry Weaver to show up."   
  
"When did she say she was going to the meeting?" Jack asked Syd.   
  
"I think I read seven o'clock," Syd answered. She looked at the camera. Ellis was still sitting at the table, looking very nervous and impatient. Finally Kerry Weaver approached the table.   
  
"We have contact," Sue said. She turned to Tara. "Tara can you zoom in a bit?"  
  
Tara zoomed in.   
  
"Kerry says "You know you'll get caught Ellis." Sue wrinkled her brow trying to see more. "I have my ways Kerry" Ellis says." Sue looked at Syd. "Are you ready?"   
  
Syd nodded. "Let's do this."   
  
"Wait," Sue said. She got closer to the screen. "Ellis says something about leaving for Mexico."  
  
"Let's move," Jack said. He turned to Syd. "You go in first and then we'll come in shortly after."  
  
Syd nodded. "Come on Gracie." Syd jumped out of the van and went into the café. She saw Kerry and Ellis sitting at a table and Bobby sitting a few tables away still holding the camera. She took a deep breath and looked down at Gracie. "I'd give you ten dollars to do this for me."  
  
Gracie whimpered.   
  
Taking a deep breath Syd approached the table. "Dr. West."  
  
Ellis looked up. "Well Dr. Frank, you haven't been to the conference in a couple days I thought we'd seen the last of you."  
  
"Oh, no," Syd said, trying to act casual. She saw Kerry get a confused look on her face. "I've just been seeing the sights and um....setting up my new clinic which I'm sure you'd be very interested in."  
  
Then Jack and Sue came into the café and approached the table.   
  
"Mr. Frank," Ellis said to Jack. He smiled shyly. "Good to see you again."   
  
"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to mention. You see, Jack isn't my husband," Syd told Ellis. She saw Ellis's eyes get really big. "He works for the FBI."   
  
"Oh, wow I could use people like you in some of these malpractice suits," Ellis said and laughed.   
  
"You'll be seeing a lot of law enforcement where you're going," Jack said and took out his handcuffs. "You're under arrest...."   
  
Syd looked at Kerry. She had a look of confusion and shock on her face. "Explain later," Syd whispered.   
  
"Hey wait up this must be some mistake," Ellis said. He stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do," Sue said. She pulled out the documents from Ellis's room. "We have proof. You've taken over three hospitals while you were here in Washington. Oh and that little trip to Mexico you were planning, well its just going to have to wait."   
  
"I have business there," Ellis protested. His eyes blazed with anger. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"It's a little thing called a search warrant," Bobby said. He looked Ellis in the eye. "Oh and we know you were not working alone so if you wouldn't mind telling us who and where your boss is things will go a lot easer for you."   
  
"Oh and my real husband happens to be a good lawyer. I think he'd be happy to help you out," Syd said. She shrugged. "But, I'm afraid he's going to be busy for a very long time."   
  
"Let's go mate," Bobby said and dragged Ellis toward the door.   
  
"You'll pay for this," Ellis growled.   
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that," Syd stated. She winked at Sue.   
  
Ellis glowered at them and was then led away.   
  
"Good job Dr. Frank," Bobby said. "I think you ought to think about a career change."  
  
"No, thank you," Syd signed. She smiled. "The clinic needs major work and besides I think I'll leave the rest up to you guys. I was just along for the ride." Syd walked away from the group with Gracie following behind her.   
  
"Thanks, Jim," Kerry said and hung up the phone. It was the next day and Kerry had called Jim Hansen to get Syd's new phone number.   
  
"Are you going to call her?" Elizabeth asked. She was sitting in the chair by the window in her hotel room trying to feed her daughter, Ella.   
  
"Yes," Kerry said. "I'd like to know what's going on and why that dog is following her around everywhere."   
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe there's a reason."   
  
"Well I'm fixing to find out," Kerry said and dialed Syd's number.   
  
Syd was asleep when Gracie jumped on her.   
  
"That would have been a good time for a nudge," Syd groaned. She watched as Gracie ran for the phone. "Oh phone call, good girl Gracie."  
  
Gracie barked.   
  
Syd went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"Syd its Kerry," the message read.   
  
"Hi," Syd said. "I'm sorry about yesterday things were a little well um...tense."   
  
"I noticed. That's what I was calling about. Do you want to get together for lunch?"   
  
"Sure that would be great!" Syd said after reading Kerry's message. "Meet me at the park over on Elm Street. I'm meeting my friend Sue Thomas there."   
  
"Sure," Kerry replied. "I'll see you there around one."   
  
"Okay see you then," Syd said and hung up. She turned to Gracie. "How am I going to get out of this one?"  
  
Gracie barked.   
  
"Yeah, I know me too." Syd sighed. She would have to tell her Chicago friends the truth sometime. It was now or never.   
  
"So, why am I here?" Sue asked Syd as they walked around the park. Gracie and Levi were in the grass playing with a tennis ball.   
  
"Because I could use a support system," Syd signed. She sighed. "I haven't seen or heard from Kerry Weaver in over four years She doesn't know my current situation."  
  
"Its not like she's going to bite," Sue signed. She looked over at Gracie and Levi. "If you have a problem come to the FBI," Sue signed.   
  
Syd laughed. She turned to Gracie. "Come here Gracie, come here girl."  
  
Gracie came over to Syd, her tail wagging.   
  
Behind them Kerry saw Syd talking to the lady with blonde hair. "Syd!"  
  
Gracie jumped on Syd making her fall to the ground.   
  
"Gracie!" Syd exclaimed. "You didn't have to go and knock me over. What's wrong girl?"   
  
You have a visitor," Sue signed.   
  
Syd turned around. "Oh Kerry! Hi!" She stood up. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm good and you?" Kerry asked. "I didn't know you had a dog."  
  
"Yeah I just got her," Syd explained. "She's....."   
  
"How long have you had her?" Kerry asked.   
  
Syd didn't see her say it.   
  
"Syd?" Kerry asked.   
  
Gracie tapped Syd. Syd turned around. "Oh, sorry did you say something?"   
  
"I asked you how long you've had your dog. Didn't you hear me?"   
  
Gracie barked.   
  
Syd looked at Kerry. "Actually I didn't hear a word you said. I'm Deaf Kerry; I went Deaf four years ago. Gracie's my hearing dog. That's why I didn't turn around when you approached me. I can't communicate with you unless I can see you."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Why didn't you tell me?" Kerry asked.   
  
Syd shrugged. "Well it's not something you tell someone over the phone or email. That day in the FBI building when you were on the tour I saw you talking about Ellis and that's how we knew Ellis was meeting you."  
  
"Wait hold on you saw me?" Kerry asked, confused.   
  
"Yes. I read lips. I'm not as good as Sue but I get by." Syd turned to Sue. "Kerry I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine Sue Thomas and her hearing dog Levi."  
  
"Please to meet you," Sue said shaking hands with Kerry. "Syd did an amazing job helping us catch Ellis West."  
  
"That's why you were at the café that day," Kerry said. "I saw you two talking in sign and then your friend Jack approached you."  
  
"Jack and the team were searching Ellis's hotel room but since I'm not an agent I couldn't participate," Syd explained. "So Sue agreed to wait with me in the café and let the men do the dangerous work."   
  
Kerry nodded knowingly. "Well I can see a lot has changed."  
  
Syd nodded. "Indeed it has."   
  
Then Owen approached the group. "Syd!"   
  
"Syd!"   
  
Syd opened her eyes. Someone was shaking her but she didn't know who it was.   
  
"Syd!"  
  
Suddenly Syd felt something on top of her and she almost screamed.   
  
"Levi, get down!" Sue scolded. "Sleeping beauty finally awakes."  
  
Syd sat up. "Sue? What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you of course! Remember I'm o vacation this week?" Sue looked at Syd raising her eyebrows. "Are you OK? You've been asleep for a while."  
  
"How did you get in?" Syd asked her friend.   
  
Sue held up a key. "Owen gave it to me." Sue sat down beside Syd. "Are you sure you're OK?"   
  
"I had a really strange dream," Syd told her friend. She sighed. "But it made me realize something."  
  
"What was it about?" Sue asked, her eyes full of curiosity.   
  
"I dreamed I went Deaf and had a hearing dog named Gracie. I helped your team at the FBI solve a case involving a doctor w ho was taking over hospitals."  
  
Sue raised her eyebrows again. "Wow. Well I can assure we haven't had any doctors taking over hospitals."   
  
"Sue it made me realize, what you go through everyday. You read lips so well that sometimes I forget how hard that must be. You've changed the way I look at the world. Now I sort of know what its like to be Deaf, well in a way I guess."  
  
"Thanks," Sue signed.   
  
"You know I want you to teach me how to sign," Syd said.   
  
Sue smiled. She signed as she spoke. "I would be happy to." 


End file.
